I'm yours
by Skye8102
Summary: Through out the cruel life he has been forced to live, Sasuke could never bring himself to hate Naruto.


***there aren't enough NaruSasu stories, were Naruto is abusive, so I decided to write and this is what I got.***

Sasuke was stirring the stew that he was making for dinner. He had to have dinner ready and on the table before Naruto got home in two hours. He also had to have the house spotless, and the laundry done. The house was clean, he was just waiting for the laundry to dry so that he could fold it and put it away, and dinner was just about done.

Sasuke put down the wooden spoon, and was about to go and get the clothes from the dryer, when the door whipped open, and smashed into the wall behind it. Naruto stood in the doorway, clearly pissed.

"Sasuke!" He yelled.

"N-Naruto-sama. W-what are you doing h-home so early?" Sasuke asked.

"Just shut the fuck up, and take my shoes off!" Naruto ordered, sitting on the couch.

Sasuke silently bent down, and began to untie Naruto's boots. He pulled the left one off and turned around to put it down. Sasuke turned back, and was kicked in face. Sasuke was sent to the floor with a grunt. He recovered quickly, and finished taking Naruto's boots off and putting them away.

Sasuke walked back into the kitchen, hoping that Naruto would not ask for dinner yet, as Sasuke had not expected Naruto to be home so early. He stirred the stew again, while rubbing the place where Naruto had kicked him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, angrily.

Sasuke ran into the living room, and Naruto was not there.

"Sasuke!" He yelled again. Sasuke quickly went to the dining room, were he found Naruto sitting at the table.

"Y-yes, Naru-" Sasuke was interrupted by the back of Naruto's hand making contact with his face. He was hit so hard, that he lost his balance and fell down.

Naruto reached down, and grabbed Sasuke's hair, dragging him up.

"Next time, come when I call, bitch!" Naruto yelled, spitting in Sasuke's face, and throwing him back onto the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, N-Naruto-sama." Sasuke whispered.

"Why isn't my food on the table?" Naruto growled.

"I-it would have b-been, but you c-came home early, a-and I didn't h-have a chance to f-finish it." Sasuke said, shaking harder, with each word.

"Get in the bedroom! Now! I want you ready by the time I get in there!" Naruto shouted.

"Y-yes, Naruto-sama." Sasuke turned around and slowly walked towards the bedroom.

Sasuke wiped the spit off of his cheek, before slowly stripping the tight black tank top and jeans. He took the black leather collar out of the drawer and put it tightly around his own neck. Sasuke then pulled out the black cloth that was used as a blindfold, and tied it over his eyes, before getting on his hands and knees on the floor, waiting for Naruto to come and punish him.

After what seemed like forever, Sasuke felt rough hands moving slowly up and down his back and sides. Sasuke had begun shaking with the fear of what Naruto would do to him.

His ass cheeks were spread apart, and something cold and hard was shoved inside. Sasuke bit his lip, as screaming made Naruto angry. Naruto flipped the switch on the vibrator that he had just forced inside of his bitch.

Sasuke was pulled up by the ring on his collar and thrown onto the bed. He has no idea what Naruto is going to do now, but be knew it would hurt.

Sasuke heard the crack of the whip only a split second before it cut through the scarred skin on his back. He didn't have enough time to suppress his scream, and Naruto pressed against the vibrator that was in Sasuke, causing him more pain.

It wasn't long before Sasuke felt the whip again, this time he was able to stop his scream from coming out.

Hours passed, and Naruto had not put the whip down. Each hit came harder and faster than the previous one, and Sasuke didn't know how much longer he could prevent his screams.

"N-N-Naruto-sama, p-please, st-st-stop!" Sasuke begged. Naruto just laughed, and hit him harder.

"P-p-please N-Naruto-sama." Sasuke tried again.

Naruto roughly grabbed Sasuke by his hair, and forced his head back.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" Naruto growled in his ear, causing Sasuke to whimper.

Another hour had passed, and Naruto had finally put the whip down. Sasuke could feel the blood dripping down his back, and his thighs, and everywhere else Naruto had whipped. His breathing slowed, and he relaxed a little but he was still scared.

Then Sasuke was flipped over onto his back, he gasped when the sheets rubbed against the wounds on his back, sending white hot flashes of pain through his body.

Naruto pulled the tear soaked blind fold off of Sasuke, and looked him in the eyes.

"What do we say?" Naruto asked, his voice cold, and dark.

"I-I'm sorry, N-Naruto-sama. Th-Th-Thank you for p-punishing m-me." Sasuke whispered.

"Good boy. Now clean up your blood and come see me when you're done." He ordered, before getting up and leaving the room.

Sasuke struggled to get up, moving hurt so much. After a few minutes he had managed to stand up, and get the bloody sheets off the bed. The matress had yet another blood stain that he'd be forced to clean for hours.

He got the bleach, and a cloth, and got on his knees. He scrubbed the stain for 3 hours before it was gone. Sasuke put the cleaning products away, and slowly remade the bed. Naruto hadn't given him permission to shower, nor had he removed the vibrator, and probably wouldn't unless Sasuke pleased him.

He slowly walked out the bedroom, holding on to the wall for support. He made his way to the living room, and found Naruto sitting on the couch.

"N-Naruto-sama, I-I finished c-cleaning the b-bedroom." Sasuke told him quietly.

"Good, now get me food. Quickly!" He commanded, harshly.

A few minutes later, Sasuke came back with a bowl of stew, and carefully placed it in Naruto's hands.

"Sit." He said.

"Y-yes, Naruto-sama." Sasuke kept his eyes on the floor, as he sat at Naruto's feet.

When Naruto finished eating, he handed Sasuke the empty bowl. He went into the kitchen and washed it, then went back to sit at Naruto's feet.

"Come." Naruto ordered after a few minutes.

Sasuke stood up and followed Naruto into the bathroom. He started the shower, and then slowly took his own clothes off. Naruto gestured for Sasuke to get in, and he did.

Naruto got in after Sasuke, and slowly, and carefully wrapped his arms around Sasuke. He gasped in pain as Naruto pressed his chest against Sasuke's back.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry. You just get me so mad." Naruto whispered gently. This is what Naruto did, he would punish Sasuke, be gentle, then lash out again the next day. But Sasuke rarely needed to be punished any more, so Naruto was usually cold towards him.

"I-it's okay, Naruto-sama." Sasuke replied quietly. He was scared of Naruto, but was happy he was being gentle

He hugged Sasuke for a few more minutes.

"W-would you like m-me to wash you, Naruto-sama?" Sasuke asked, cautiously. He wanted to keep Naruto in a good mood for as long as he could.

"That sounds nice." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke picked up the wash cloth, and Naruto leaned against the wall. He put soap on the cloth, and got on his knees. Sasuke slowly moved the soapy towel up Naruto's body.

Naruto smacked Sasuke's head, and he gasped and looked up at Naruto.

"Fuck! Don't go so hard, you fucking bitch!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke was shaking, but tried not to show it.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Naruto-sama." Sasuke whimpered, going softer. Now Naruto was in a bad mood again, and who knows what he'd do to Sasuke.

"Shut up and continue." Sasuke did what he was told.

When Sasuke reached the place in between Naruto's legs, he hesitated. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's chin and made him look up.

"You know what to do." Naruto said, with an evil smirk.

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Sasuke, before putting the cloth down.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and opened his mouth. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's head, to keep him still, then he thrust roughly into Sasuke's mouth, making gag and cough.

Once Naruto was finished with Sasuke's mouth, he allowed Sasuke to finish washing him.

"Bend over." Naruto ordered. Sasuke did.

Naruto slowly pulled the vibrator out of Sasuke. He pushed Sasuke so that he fell and hit his head on the tub, immediately falling unconscious.

Naruto carried Sasuke out of the shower. He carefully cleaned and bandaged the whip marks that covered Sasuke's thin body. He brought Sasuke into the bedroom, and laid him in the bed. Naruto got in the bed, and pulled Sasuke close to him, soon drifting off to sleep.

"Get up!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke shot up, looking around frantically.

"N-Naruto-sama!" Naruto had scared Sasuke. He handed Sasuke 50 dollars.

"Go to the store. We need food."

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Sasuke said, getting out of bed, and putting on a black long-sleeved t-shirt, and jeans.

"But first, get yourself something to eat." Sasuke was surprised, Naruto only let him eat once every 4 days.

"But, Naruto-sama, I ate 2 days ago." Sasuke told him.

"That's right, you did. I'll make an exception, just this once. Go eat." He said, sounding bored.

"Yes, Naruto-sama."

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, and washed off an apple. He sat down at the table and ate it, slowly, savoring it, as it was probably the only food he'd get for the next 4 days.

When he was done, he went back to the bedroom, were Naruto was getting dressed.

"I'm going to the store now, Naruto-sama. Do you want anything?" Naruto looked up and shook his head.

Sasuke walked out the door, and headed in the direction of the food store. He wasn't allowed to talk to anyone when he went out, Naruto had made that very clear, and if someone talked to him, he was to ignore them.

Sasuke walked through the automatic doors of the local food store, and grabbed a shopping cart. He went to the meat section, and picked out some steak, and a pack of burgers. Then he got eggs, and pancake mix. Finally Sasuke went to the produce aisle.

"Sasuke." Someone whispered in his ear. Sasuke knew who it was, but didn't turn around. It was his former friends, Kakashi Hatake. Former because Naruto didn't allow him to have friends.

Sasuke just continued his shopping.

"Come on Sasuke! How come you never talk to me anymore?" He asked. It was always the same questions. Why don't we hang out anymore? Why don't you talk to me? Where have you been?

Sure, Sasuke wanted to talk, but Naruto somehow always knew if he disobeyed. Kakashi's hand moved around Sasuke's front, and up his shirt.

"Get your hands off of me!" Sasuke said, loudly. Oh Shit.

"There you go! I knew this would make you talk!" Kakashi said happily, his hand brushing over Sasuke's nipple, causing him to moan.

"No! Don't! Get you're hands off!" Sasuke said, quietly, but Kakashi didn't.

Sasuke quickly ran away, and payed for his things. He ran home as quickly as he could, with the heavy bags weighing him down. He ran up the steps and up to the door, his hand shaking as he put the key in the lock and turned it.

Sasuke walked through the doorway, and carefully shut the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed, Sasuke was on the ground. Naruto had slapped him.

"You fucking bitch! What did I tell you about talking to people?" He yelled.

"N-n-not to, N-Naruto-sama." Sasuke whimpered.

"And not only did you talk to him, you let him fucking touch you!" Naruto kicked Sasuke in the stomach.

Then he picked Sasuke up by his hair, and slammed him into the wall, making it shake. Naruto ripped Sasuke's clothes off, throwing him back onto the floor.

"You're just a fucking whore!" Naruto told him, coldly.

He got on top of Sasuke, and unbuttoned his pants. Sasuke began struggling and trying to throw Naruto off of him.

"Please, Naruto-sama! Not again! Please!" He begged. He was crying, and fighting. He didn't want Naruto to rape him. Sasuke threw a punch at Naruto, and he caught it. Naruto twisted his arm around, breaking it. Sasuke screamed. Naruto punched Sasuke in the side, breaking 2 ribs.

He hit Sasuke in the face, splitting his lip. Blood dripped down the side of his face. Naruto smashed his head into the floor multiple times, leaving him stunned, and unable to fight.

Naruto thrust in, dry, tearing him, and making him scream again.

Sasuke didn't know how many hours had gone by, but by the time Naruto was done, he was lying in a pool of his own blood, and was barely conscious.

Naruto stood up, and stared down at Sasuke. He didn't care about what he had just done. He picked Sasuke, and brought him into the bedroom, he dropped him onto the floor, and walked out, locking the door from the outside.

***Sasuke's POV***

It's dark. I'm alone. It hurts. I want it to stop. Why Naruto? I loved you. I still do, but you don't care. You just like to hurt me. You abuse me, you order me around, and I go along with it all, because I love you.

I remember the first time you hit me. It was about a year after we got together, I came home 10 minutes later than usual, and the first thing you did when you saw me, was smack me. After that, it became a habit, and every little thing I did set you off.

A few months later, was when you told me that you owned me, when you pinned me down and put a collar around my neck. It wasn't long before you began to use my body for your own needs. But through it all I loved you, I couldn't bring myself to hate you, and I still can't.

It's been 5 years since then, and I still don't hate you, Naruto, but I can't take the pain any longer. I'm sorry, Naruto.

I took the knife that you like to punish me with, out of the drawer by the bed. And I looked at it for a while, for hours, asking myself if I really wanted to do this.

I stood up, and limped over to the door.

"I'm sorry Naruto." I said, as loudly as I could in my current state. Surprisingly, I heard your footsteps coming closer. I heard you put the key in the lock, and before you could come in, I made my decision.

I quickly pulled the knife across both of my wrists, and by the time you came in, I was on the ground. You were holding me, calling my name, saying you were sorry.

"No, Naruto, I'm sorry." I managed, right before my consciousness left me.

I was finally free.

***what do u think?***


End file.
